


[Podfic] English Breakfast

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Fem!Sherlock, Genderswap, Oblivious John, POV Sherlock, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Or why Sherlock never makes tea.The morning after "A Study in Pink," John makes tea. Sherlock falls in love.Pre-slash. Pining!Sherlock/Oblivious!John. Genderswap.





	[Podfic] English Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [English Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773190) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 

**Length:** 06:20

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ij50akpgbqgbsy/English%20Breakfast%20by%20okapi.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 10.3 MB (m4a)


End file.
